<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now What? by babeonline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731233">Now What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeonline/pseuds/babeonline'>babeonline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, F/M, Historically Inaccurate, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Magic, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No character bashing, Other, Paul doesn't care about homophobia, Paul is chill coz he is old, Paul just doesn't care, Paul mccartney &amp; Ringo starr are bestfriends, Time Travel, WIP Big Bang 2019, a little crazy paul, everyone loves paul in this fic, father time magic, like i said do not read to much into it, paul's life is a joke, sad paul, this dumb please leave your mind, time traveller pal, traumatized paul, trying to be historically acurate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeonline/pseuds/babeonline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul McCartney is 78 years old and no, he is not looking for an adventure, he has had enough of it in his lifetime, thank you.<br/>While visiting Greece he always wanted to visit the Artemis Temple, but due to his flight leaving early morning, he decided to visit it at night.<br/>It was stupid, you do not make these kinds of mistakes at 78, but walking into a cult and then somehow ending up back on December 5th, 1980.<br/>Facing people he loved, who are supposed to be dead, now alive, he might actually go crazy.<br/>Thank God Ringo is here.<br/>[Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from this story, which is fictonal]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Bach/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Yoko Ono, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney, Olivia Arias/George Harrison, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, please be kind to me. I am not looking for critique, I just want to write my imagination and enjoy it and I hope you guys do too.<br/>I know Google translator is correct but I had to use it :( please forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Paul, honey. Are you alright?" Paul blinked blankly at the woman cooing at him because if he opens his mouth he'd probably end up screaming bloody murder.</p><p>"Paul, what's wrong?" Linda whispered concerned and Paul flinched as her warm hand touched his cheek stroking his skin softly like he was a frightened child, like she would do to Heather or Mary or-</p><p>"Paul, say something, you're scaring me." He was, he could see it on her face but he was scared too, it was like looking at a young ghost of his dead love, it's been so long since he had seen her and that too so young, what is she 38? 40? Was this a dream? No, he has had dreams of her before but that was his Linda, who was in her 50s never this young, and the touch it was too real, still, he pinched himself to make sure and- yeah this was not a dream, maybe a delusion? Was he that old now? Is he senile? He could see that his face made older and more pathetic looking with photoshop while the bold letters declare,<strong>' Yesterday, Paul seems to have lost his sanity.' </strong>and lord so many paronomasias.</p><p>"Hello Linda," He said eventually, calmly, and watched as Linda blinked, "You look lovely today." He added because she still looked a little rattled.</p><p>Linda looked down at her scrunched up the nightgown and then touched her hair in roller and then frowned at Paul who was smiling at her gently.</p><p>"Uhh, thank you Paul."</p><p>"You are welcome," Paul said sincerely and then out of the bed.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"I am famished, would you like me to make you something?"</p><p>Linda didn't reply and watched worriedly as Paul hurried towards the kitchen humming an unfamiliar tune.</p><p>Paul didn't know how to cook.</p><p>Did he?</p><p>She crept out of the bed and followed him into the kitchen.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>'Oh bloody hell,' Paul thought huffing, 'I am too old for this.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Paul are you sure this is a good idea?" His chauffeur asked worriedly, "It's night time, these places look so creepy after dark."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh come off it David," Paul scoffed, "the recording took so much time, this is the only time we can do this when Stella visited here, she said it was like diving into ancient times like she was in the 6th century BCE herself, I always found that very fascinating."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not worth it Paul, this place gives me the creeps." David shuddered but followed him inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you afraid of anything that's old?" Paul asked amused, "Because I take offense to that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're not that old."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Haha.....some people are surprised when they hear I am still alive."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like Katy Perry?" David laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, poor girl," Paul shook his head fondly."She-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both he and David stopped at the sounds of tambourine and harps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is there some sort of festival today?" Paul asked confused and David went through the pamphlet confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, nothing here, besides it sounds like it's coming from below but usually they close out those sections of Artemis Temple at night because it's too big and people get lost, besides due to COVID they have fewer visitors here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm," Paul hummed and then followed the sounds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Paul, I don't think we should check this out, let's head back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?!? After coming all the way here? Come on! It's probably some Generation Z people, rocking this place up, we can help."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You really need to stop googling everything Bailey says to you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh hush now...."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>Η υπομονή μου δοκιμάζεται και δοκιμάζεται πάντα,</em><br/><em>Οι προσπάθειές σου να με κατακτήσεις, πάντα μου άρεσε</em><br/><em>Αν ειπωθεί η αλήθεια, δεν μπορώ να συλληφθώ,</em><br/><em>Η ύπαρξή μου είναι σαν παντομίμα.</em></p><p>
  <em>Καθώς περνάω έναν άλλο από εσάς από τη λίστα μου,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Μόνος μου μπορώ να πω ότι δεν θα χάσετε ποτέ,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ενώ εξαφανίζεσαι, θα είμαι για πάντα,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Σε αντίθεση με όλα τα άλλα σε αυτό το ρήμα.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Τελικά θα σας έχω ξανακάνει,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Όλα είναι στόχος στην ομάδα μου,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Στην πραγματικότητα είμαι σε συνεργασία με αυτόν που αποκαλείς Θεό,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Πηγαίνουμε μαζί σαν δεντρολίβανο και θυμάρι.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ένας μαζικός δολοφόνος όλης της ζωής έχει τη χαρά να γνωρίζει,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Με τα χρόνια τα θύματά μου συνεχίζουν να μεγαλώνουν,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Νέα ζωή και θάνατος θα σπέρνω για πάντα,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ποιός είμαι?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>«Παλιά Ώρα Πατέρα» </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that a song?" David asked hesitantly and Paul frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I don't know sounds like, poesy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ποιος είσαι?"[2]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both Paul and David whipped around to see a man staring at them his eyes wide, not surprised just wide and Paul felt all the hair on his body stand up as he said, "Run!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both he and David took off and David was doing pretty good after all he was in his thirties, but Paul was soon caught.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Paul!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Run David! Call the police, run!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>David hesitated but he ran outside and Paul hoped he would be able to get away without getting caught, he was so stupid. He shouldn't have dragged the man with him. Paul glanced at his captor who was still looking at him with wide eyes, he was completely ignoring David's escape.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You will be perfect for our father." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something told Paul this was not a sex thing as he smacked with something hard and the world went black.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Linda watched from the doorway as Paul turned the stove on and was making, eggs? Beacon? Toasts?</p><p>"Darling?"</p><p>"Yes, Linda." Paul said he placed tea and toasts on the table and pick up the newspaper, he went through it looking paler, "I-Is John in the United States?"</p><p>"Yes, Paul. You know that."</p><p>"Hmmmm." Is all Paul says, "Is today December 5th, 1980, Linda?"</p><p>Linda was starting to panic but she replied, "Yes, Paul."</p><p>"I see," Paul gestures her over to the table and when she sits he puts toasts and eggs in front of her with tea while he places a beacon in his plate and sits opposite to her,"I am thinking of visiting John."</p><p>"Okay, we can arrange that, you want me to call Yoko and check when they are free so we can visit them?"</p><p>"No," Paul says as he sips his tea and makes a face before taking another sip, "I want to surprise him, them." he corrected as an afterthought.</p><p>"Okaayyyyyyyyy." Linda dragged out the word to indicate without actually saying how not okay this was, Yoko didn't like Paul and vice versa, while Paul and John's relationship was strained if not completely gone to the dogs.</p><p>"When do you want us to go?"</p><p>That made Paul pause and look at Linda for a while, in a way that was very strange, it seemed like Paul was looking at her like she was a stranger and it was freaking her out a little.</p><p>"I am going alone."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Because I want to talk to him, them. Alone."</p><p>"Paul-"</p><p>"This is not up for debate Linda," Paul's voice was cold and Linda was silent, he had never talked to her like that before.</p><p>"Paul, what's going on? Why are you acting so strange? What's wrong with you?" She almost yelled but Paul seemed unaffected albeit a little sad.</p><p>"You can't help me with this Linda I am going to visit John, and I need to do this alone."</p><p>"When are you leaving?" Linda asked gulping, she had more questions but a look at Paul's face stopped all her questions.</p><p>" December 8th."</p><hr/><p>He stood outside the Dakota Apartments, he has lived a stiff three days with Linda, Heather, and Mary. He couldn't bring Linda here, because of what was about to go down, he doesn't remember how he treated Heather and Mary before they became beautiful independent women. He wonders what's he is doing now, but God, if there is a way, he has to try, he couldn't forgive himself if didn't at least try, he looks down at his bulletproof vest under his shirt and then turns and blinks at the man standing with him.</p><p>"Why are we here?" Ringo asks dryly, "Creeping in front of John's house?" </p><p>"I want you to drive me to the hospital, in case something happens."</p><p>"Run that by me one more time?" Ringo blinks suddenly alarmed, "You are not going to fight with John are you?"</p><p>"Nope!" Paul said cheerily," I am going to try and save his life, I had a vision you see, I need to make sure he is safe which might put me in danger. So I want you to be on standby and drive me to the hospital as soon as possible okay?"</p><p>"No, not okay." Ringo tells him and then pauses," Are you high?"</p><p>"I wish, maybe later." When doctors put him on drugs he should be high then.</p><p>"Paul what's going on?"</p><p>"I just told you." Paul replies his expression earnest, "Don't worry I have taken all precautions, I am wearing a bulletproof vest and all."</p><p>Ringo is alarmed,"Paul?"</p><p>Paul straightens his expression is somber as he says, "It's time."</p><p>Ringo watches him crossing the road and watches as a limousine pulls up and his heart is in his throat as he watches John and Yoko step out of the vehicle.</p><p>His heart stops and he screams as Paul tackles John as a man starts shooting at them.</p><hr/><p>John doesn't understand what happened, one instance he is stepping out of the limousine, and the next he's being tackled to the ground.</p><p>Fear soon takes place of the confusion as gunshots ring out, he tries to move to jump and run but the body that tackled him keeps him in the place, he trembles in fear as four shots ring out before people are screaming and then the body is lifted off him, he quickly turns around when and tries to focus, there are too many people, too many voices but among them, he identifies and his focus shifts to one person.</p><p>Like it always does.</p><p>"Paul?"He asks his voice shaky and his hands trembling as he looks over Paul who has blood on his face," Paulie?"</p><p>Paul smiles at him, "Hy Johnyy...."</p><p>"Oh hell," John looks up from where he now cradling Paul to see Ringo, "Hurry and get him in my car, we need to get him to a hospital. Now."</p><p>John's grip tightens fearfully on Paul before Yoko is smacking him on the face," John, we need to get Paul to a hospital, help me and Ringo carry him." Her voice is urgent and fearful and then John is moving on autopilot. </p><p>"Paul keep awake alright?" Ringo screeches as they place Paul gingerly on the back seat and half on John's lap who feels numb as he brushes Paul's bloodied hair back," John don't let him close his eyes."</p><p>"Hey Bunny," John called softly and smiled when he saw Paul roll his eyes at him," I need you to stay awake okay? We are gonna get you some help."</p><p>"Ask him where he's hit," Yoko says from the passenger her voice was shrill with terror, "Ask him where he hurts so we can tell the doctors and they can he-help him."</p><p>"Paulie, my bunny can you tell me where it hurts?"</p><p>Paul opens his mouth,"Sh-dlr, am."</p><p>"Shoulder and arm?" John confirms and Paul nods, "Good job Paulie." He praises and Paul snorts before he gasps in pain, John turns to Ringo and his voice turns pleading, "Please tell me we are close."</p><p>"Roosevelt Hospital, almost there." Ringo's  voice was edged with fear, "Hold on Paul, please."</p><p>"Slpy." Paul mumbles and his eyes close and John felt his blood freeze in his veins at the words.</p><p>"No, nononono." He could hear the terror in his own voice, "Please keep your eyes open, please?"</p><p>Paul blinked but he was closing his eyes again, his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out.</p><p>"FUCK! RINGO!" </p><p>"WE'RE HERE!!!"</p><p>Ringo jumped out and wrenched the door open and John was rushing out carrying Paul in his arms cradling him as a dragon does with their eggs.</p><p>Oh God, please let him live.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not sure if anybody would read this but it feels good now that I have the idea out in open and I can see it to the end. Woohoooo! My hands hurt but my heart is satisfied!<br/>[1]Poem:https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/old-father-time/<br/>My patience is always being tried and tested,<br/>Your efforts to subdue me I have always detested,<br/>If truth be told I cannot be arrested,<br/>My existence is like a pantomime.</p><p>As I cross another of you off my list,<br/>By myself I can say you will never be missed,<br/>While you disappear I’ll forever exist,<br/>Unlike everything else in this rhyme.</p><p>Eventually I’ll have you all overawed,<br/>Everything’s a target in my firing squad,<br/>In effect I’m in partnership with the one you call God,<br/>We go together like Rosemary and thyme.</p><p>A mass murderer all life has the pleasure of knowing,<br/>Over the years my victims keep growing,<br/>New life and death I’ll forever be sowing,<br/>Who am I?</p><p>‘’ Old Father Time ‘’<br/>[2]Who are you?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>